Dai Matsumoto
Dai Matsumoto(でい まとすもと Dei Matosumoto) is one of the three Enforcer's chosen by The Collector for the three divisions, and one of the few who has ever seen him without his mask. He is the Enforcer of the Hunter Division who is lead by Suekko Chitose and was given the secret task of killing him if he ever attempted to betray the Organization. Originally Dai was a Dark Mage that was only interested in killing every single person, or Meat-bag, that irritated him and his employeers, but was arrested by the Ten Wizard Saints and locked away until The Shadow Broker broke him out of the prision he was in. Personality Dai is considered to have a Misanthrope personality, seeing any other living things as nothing more than meat-bags, except for his master The Collector and the two other enforcers in the other divisions. He is seen as cruel and sadistic to the point of people being physically ill. He is known for his terrifying loyalty to the Enforcers, always making sure they do not seem him as worthless, and especially loyal to The Collector who freed him from his life sentence. The only other people that Dai does not view as worthless is the other two Enforcer's in the other two divisions, knowing well that they have the skill to be able to defeat the Leaders should they need to be put down at The Collector's command. Appearance Due to the special liquid made in the R&D division of the Shadow Broker, Dai is constantly wearing it over his body, giving it some red and white designs on it to make him look fierce. He also wears red articles of clothing to add the look of a demon-lord. His signature gear is two spiked gauntlets that are strong enough to endure two tons of force apon impact, and also wears skull pieces that he earned from killing some Vulcan in his youth. On occasion, Dai is able to alter his image when he feels like it, often making his demonic look even more demonic as he makes it more terrifying and often makes everything on his body much more sharper and more dangerous, striking fear in anyone that runs into him. History Dai Matsumoto was born in the city of Lexio Town, home to some of the seediest and ruthless theifs and Dark Mages in the entire region of Fiore. He was left on the doorstep of his uncle's home when he was just a baby, and he took him in to raise as his own son. As the years went by, it was getting more and more difficult to raise Dai with the crime rate and increase on his bills. One day, after coming home from school, Dai found himself face-to-face with one of the biggest bookies in the entire town. He learned that his uncle was about to lose the house, and decided to try and win some money in an attempt to save his home. However, all the money he had was used on one more gamble, for double or nothing, and lost. Dai tried his best to stop the bookie from his killing his uncle, but was too late as he saw him murdered right before his eyes. After that day, Dai's magic hidden deep inside his body was released in a powerful rage, obliterating the entire house over him. From that day on, Dai saw every single life form as nothing more than meat-bags of chaos and greed who destroyed everything in their path. He left Lexio Town that day to learn Magic and to kill those that bugged him. During his travel to learn magic, he encountered a stranger who only called himself Envy and recognized young Dai's envy of not being strong enough to defeat any being he considered worthless. The being decided to take Dai under his wing and train him in everything he knew in knowledge of magic and power. After his training was complete, Envy branded a symbol on his chest, telling him that the time would come that understand the true meaning of the symbol before disappearing. The years went by as he gained new magic, the attention of the Ten Wizard Saints, and even a few Guild Masters as well. His actions finally caught up to him as he was captured by some of the Saints agents, and was finally brought to justice. He was sentenced to life in prison without any chance of escaping or leaving it. Four years passed as Dai found himself sitting in a pit for all that time, but everything would change when people began to break into prison. One of the agents searched the maximum cells until he came apon Dai's cell, and knew he would be useful to the organization. After being set free, Dai along with two other power cons came to The Shadow Broker's lair, and were the first outsiders to meet the leader, The Collector, face-to-face. Knowing full well that he couldn't trust his own agents, The Collector offered the trio a job, to serve as the Enforcers of the Divisions, and to watch and wait till one of the leaders made a mistake of betraying him, and kill them when the time was right. Before his deployment, Dai underwent a special proceduce headed by both Yukia Yamamoto and Mikumi who had created a specialized Magic known as Membrane Magic. After much training and mastery, Dai Matsumoto became the enforcer for The Hunter Division and follows the orders of it's leader, Suekko Chitose Magic & Abilities Membrane Magic - is the first ever created Holder Magic of The Shadow Broker Organization, which involves bonding a special liquid with the user, and creating a substance that can be manipulated by the user with their mind into different things. Each substance is unique to each user's body, and for Dai his is a black, white, and red substance. Chain Magic - is a Caster Magic that allows the user to summon and create chains from their own body or from other area, and in Dai's case he often summons them from the inside of his spiked gauntlets, and can deal powerful damage to an opponent. Titan - Is a powerful Caster Magic that allows the user to change the size of any part of the user's body to massive size. Shadow Magic - allows the user to control and manipulate any shadows of any object, including the user's shadow themselves. Hand-to-Hand Combat Mastery - Since his horrible incident, Dai was forced to grow up in a ruthless town with no love or compassion in his life. During his first day, he met up with an old martial artist who saw that he was in need of someone to teach to make a living. He began to teach Dai, showing him skills that he could only dream of using one, day, and after learning he left without paying him a cent. After years of improvement on what he learned, Dai is capable of taking on powerful mages without the need of magic. Immense Strength - Due to the seriousness of his current assignment, Yukia and her assistants created enhancement sterioids that not only doubled his strength, but increased the size of his bulk, giving him powerful durability. He has been seem to be able to bend reinforced steel without the need of magic, and can easily take on three powerful spells without even flinching. High Speed - It has been seen that Dai is able to punch an opponent over five times in a single blink, almost sending them flying as a result of it. His reaction time and speed is very fast due to the special substance that he often wears due to the Membrane Magic that he has on. Trivia *The pic for Dai is based off of Spawn *Despite him having Misanthropy, there are a fews certain people he sees to be better than most humans, including The Collector, Feng Daisuke, and Airi Hitomi. *He is the tallest member of The Enforcers Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Dark Mage Category:Assassin Category:Phantombeast Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage